rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor Thalassa
Eleanor Thalassa is a student character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. “Love is just a chemical. We give it meaning by choice.” “You taught me that 'evil' is just a word. Under the skin, it's simple pain. For you, mercy was victory. You sacrificed, you endured, and when given the chance, you forgave. Always. You taught me that right and wrong were tidal forces, ever shifting. You taught me that Justice is a contract. Once broken, it can never be mended. You taught me that innocence is chrysalis, a phase designed to end. Only when we are free from it, do we know ourselves. You are my conscience father, and I need you to guide me. You will always be with me now, father, your memories, your drives. And when I need you, you'll be there on my shoulder whispering.” Stats Basics Voice Backstory Orphaned at the age of 7, Eleanor was adopted by one of Mithras’ research agents, Dr. Jack Booker Thalassa. While living with her new ‘father’, she was homeschooled and had an intellectual head start compared to children her age. She began to assist him in his research at the age of 13. One of Dr. Thalassa’s greatest research was on something called R.A.P.T.U.R.E. The first subject the device had ever been used on was a dying field medic by the name of Oneta Karmesin. It was a medical breakthrough when the device was thought to have been a success in its trial run, a way to prevent death by transferring the consciousness. However, someone saw that it’s other possible use was either too dangerous or wanted to abuse it. A week after the success of saving Ms. Karmesin’s life, agents from Atlas stormed into Dr. Thalassa’s lab and ransacked it, fatally wounding the researcher in the process in attempts to find the device. However, Jack Thalassa had given the device to his daughter before having her hide in the ventilation systems. Watching from the vents, she was overcome by anger and shock as she watched the scene unfold. Without thinking, she jumped from the vents and began to attack the agents, using the knowledge of the human body she had learned over the years, her combat knowledge and her semblance in order to kill all of the agents. However, she had acted too late. As the man she had come to call her father laid dying, Eleanor did the one thing she could think of in order to save him. She used the R.A.P.T.U.R.E. device on the two of them, transferring his consciousness into her own mind, allowing him to live on within her. Now guided by her “father”, Eleanor has taken his place in continuing his research for Mithras all while attending Siren Academy. Personality Independent, optimistic, curious, strong moral compass, intelligent, street-smart, merciful, pacifist to some degree, strong sense of justice. Due to her “father's” conscious influence, her personality may seem to change or shift. Resume Occupation Student Education Homeschooled, Siren Combat Weapon Custos - A gauntlet encased in leather that is capable of producing a sword and shield. Can be altered to produce other items if the correct captchalogue code is inputted. Semblance Vigor - Vigor allows Eleanor to modify and mutate her genetics and allow her to different feats. Some mutations may make it seem like she is performing magic, although it is merely mutations and modifications in her genes. She has to inject herself with a very specific serum specially created for her by Dr. Thalassa. If she misses an injection, her left arm will start to physically mutate and represent what mutation her genes currently. * 1-2 ** Sanctuary *** Creates a protective bubble around Eleanor, absorbing all damage for a limited time **** Can be created around others ** Chameleon *** Allows her to turn invisible for a short amount of time **** Allows her to turn invisible for up to a day ** Return to Sender *** Absorbs all incoming bullets and projectiles and bounces them back **** Can either deploy as a stationary trap or explodes upon direct contact with an enemy once absorbed * 3-4 ** Speed Booster *** Run at tremendous speeds for a brief period of time **** Run for longer periods of time ** Spider Trap *** Creates very sticky spider webs **** Can create a wall of spider webs ** Teleportation *** Teleport from any area to another that is withing eyesight at any given moment **** Teleport to any destination * 5-6 ** Target Dummy *** Spawns a hologram that distracts anyone **** Spawn multiple holograms ** Murder of Crows *** Sics a murder of crows onto a target **** Sic a murder of crows onto multiple targets ** Frostbite *** Freezes a target within a small radius and turns broken water pipes into ice bridges **** Freezes multiple targets within a larger radius * 7-8 ** Telekinesis *** Pulls targeted object towards her and allows her to throw it forward **** Pull and throw multiple targets ** Ghost Touch *** Allows Eleanor to touch someone in a 20 foot radius without doing so physically or being anywhere near them **** Can be used as long as target is withing eyesight ** Insect Swarm *** Spawns a swarm of bees which will home in one the nearest target **** Spawn several swarms of bees to home in on multiple targets * 9-10 ** Charge *** Ram into the target from a distance **** Ram into multiple targets continuously ** Electro Shock *** Sends a jolt of electricity to electrocute someone **** Sends a jolt of electricity to open a few locked doors ** Terra Bronco *** Temporarily levitates targets **** Tosses targets into the air and levitate them for longer periods of time and creates a small tremor * 11-12 ** Enrage *** Causes the target to attack anyone in the near vicinity **** Can affect multiple targets ** Devil's Kiss *** Throws a flaming projectile which detonates after a short while, sets the target on fire, ignites any flammable object in the firing radius **** Increases firing range, throw multiple flaming projectiles, set multiple targets on fire, released bursts of flames ** Possession *** Turns the targeted machine to Eleanor's side, causing vending machines to give out a cash bounty and fighter automatons to fight for her **** Take control of humans * 13-14 ** Undertow *** Throws all targets in front of her back with a watery tendril **** Pulls the selected target to her and holds them in the air via a tentacle made of water ** Songbird *** Summons a large bird, resembling that of a Nightingale, made from aura **** Have better control over the summoned bird ** Cyclone Trap *** Spans a mini-tornado **** Spans multiple mini-torandos * 15-16 ** Peeping Tom *** "X-ray" feature through walls and see things as certain colors while stationary **** Can use feature while moving ** Sonic Boom *** Creates a powerful burst of air in front of her, knocking back any targets caught in the blast as well as dealing damage **** Creates larger burst to knock back heavier targets ** Security Bullseye *** Causes all Security Devices in the area to attack the target **** Permanently hack and control all security devices * 17-18 ** Dead Ringer *** Re-Animate dead loved ones and pets **** Re-Animate any deceased being ** Tear *** Tear into the fabric of time or space to glance back into the past or the future **** Bring something through the tear ** Ironsides *** Block all incoming gunfire and turn it into ammo for her **** Can extend to others within arms length Future Outlook Character Development Figure out the path her father really wanted her to walk. Intended Career Orphanage Caretaker Goals Open her own orphanage to help orphans like herself and travel all over Remnant. Other Notes Eleanor's battle suit is very similar to a diving suit that greatly helps her in underwater travel and combat without restricting her movements on land. When she isn't in her battle suit, she enjoys wearing what appears to be Normal Theme Battle Theme Gallery Eleanor6.jpg Eleanor5.jpg Eleanor4.jpg Eleanor3.jpg Eleanor2.png Eleanor1.png